


Just An Ordinary Cat

by elara_h



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hair Braiding, I'm Bad At Tagging, Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elara_h/pseuds/elara_h
Summary: Based off Noelle's tweet with unused episode ideas.Adora is convinced that an ordinary cat she keeps seeing is Catra in disguise, spying on her, and gets obsessed.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Just An Ordinary Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is set mid s2 but the story isn't super strict on it so decide for yourself!  
> For Americans: mum is the correct/better spelling for mom. 
> 
> Also sorry if there's grammar mistakes, I dislike proofreading.  
> Enjoy ~

"What exactly are we looking for Bow?" Glimmer asked him.  
Glimmer, Bow and Adora were currently wandering in the whispering woods, looking for something per Bow's request.  
"A bit of first one's tech, my radar says it should be just over here" he replied as he ducked under a tree. 

They kept walking, and saw what Bow meant. There was indeed, a bit of first one's tech, not as big as most but still there. They grabbed it from under the tree where it was sitting and started heading back to Brightmoon. 

Adora heard a rustling of leaves and stopped walking to look behind her. Hiding among some bushes was a dark brown, practically black cat. She looked at it a little longer, it seemed...familiar. 

Catra. Adora moved towards it slowly, pretending to have not seen it. Before she could get close it disappeared.  
Adora ran back to Glimmer and Bow. She caught up quickly and they continued going back to Brightmoon. 

Adora's mind was racing. Was Catra following them? Spying on her? Trying to sneak into Brightmoon? When they reached the palace she looked around for the cat and there it was, like it was following her. 

\- the next day -

Adora was training in a grass field. She had been at this for 2 hours now. Swinging her sword, punching the air. 

A guard came and asked her if she needed anything, she shook her head as she saw a black blob, just like the one yesterday. The guard left and Adora tip-toed towards the black being. 

It was the cat, the exact same one. Adora rubbed her forehead, clearing her thoughts. Adora moved closer but just as she was in arms-length, it ran away. 

Adora was in her room, pacing whilst swinging her sword. Catra must be spying on her. It was the only answer.  
She had to get Catra out of Brightmoon. She has to protect her friends. 

But...she didn't want to hurt Catra. She didn't know what do to. Maybe she could use cat food to lure her out? Or, maybe not. 

\- 2 days since the Woods - 

Adora awoke in her bed, blanket kicked off and hair sprawled across her face so that she could barely see. 

Whilst waking through the hallway, she passed the murals. She'd never had the patience to properly admire them but they were nice, terrifyingly towering over her but also, a comfort of sorts. Like maybe if she died for the rebellion she would get her own. She could join them and look after her friends. 

But, she wasn't fighting today. She reached Glimmer's room and knocked.  
"Who is it?", the princess asked.  
"It's me, Adora, She-ra, former Hord-"  
"Adora, I know who you are, come in."

Adora walked in. Glimmer and Bow were sitting on her bed. Bow was weaving a small braid into her hair. 

Adora sat down next to them. She explained the situation. 

"And then I saw her when I was training and I think she might be spying on m-"  
"ADORA!" Glimmer said breaking her trance, "Calm down, I can barely understand what you're saying". 

The ex-Horde soldier nodded and started again,  
"When we were in the Woods the other day, I saw Catra disguised as a cat," she paused to make sure they were following,  
"And then yesterday, I saw her again when I was training." 

Her friends nodded and then Bow prompted,  
"Let's come up with a plan."

\- Day 3 since the Woods - 

The Best Friend Squad was looking for the cat. Sneaking around Brightmoon, looking through the bushes, they looked well...odd. 

Guards had come up to them a few times, asking if they were alright or needed any help, and each time they had shook their heads and continued fiddling through leaves. 

They were headed back for a snack when Adora spotted it, the black cat. She nudged Glimmer who lost her balance and fell on Bow. 

"Glimmer what was that for?"  
"Sorry! Adora nudged me."  
"Adora why did you nudge Glimmer?"  
"I saw her! I was tRying to be stealthy and not alert her."  
"Oh"  
"Mhmm"  
"Where did you see her?"  
"You see that tree there?"  
"The big one? Yeah"  
"Look up"

And there the cat was, peacefully resting on a branch, as cats do. Adora of course, failed to acknowledge this and so the best friend squad crept towards the tree, looking ridiculous as ever. 

When they reached it, Adora spoke,  
"Glimmer you teleport onto the branch, pick her up and then come down."  
"Ok but what are we gonna do then?"  
"I thought that was your part of the plan?"  
"I thought it was Bow's"  
"Bow what do we do then?  
"I thought that was Glimmer's part."  
"Oh"  
"Maybe teleport to your mum instead?"  
"Ok, you guys go find her, I'll teleport to the war room."

Adora and Bow went to find the Queen but she found them first.  
"Adora, Bow, what are toy rushing off to?"  
"We were coming to find you, we've located Catra."

Angella did not say anything for a moment and Adora thought she'd forgotten who Catra was. 

"Catra's a Horde soldier, my old best friend, you know the one with cat ears and a tail? Really pretty an-"  
"Yes Adora I know who she is."  
"Oh ok good."  
"So you say you've found her, here in Brightmoon? How did she get here without someone noticing?"  
"She's disguised as a cat"  
"Oh I see."  
"Glimmer said she'd meet us in the war room."

Adora shielded her eyes as Glimmer teleported in. The princess headed over to her mum, the cat in her arms. 

The Queen examined the cat for a moment and then broke it to the group,  
"Children, this is not Catra. It's just, a cat."  
"WHAT?!?" they all exclaimed at once.  
"It's just an ordinary cat."

Glimmer and Bow turned to Adora who shrugged.  
"Adora you said it was Catra."  
"I thought it, I thought it was."  
The Best Friend Squad sighed and then burst into laughter. 

When they recovered Glimmer turned to her mum,  
"Mum, can we keep the cat?"  
Angela thought a moment and then nodded. 

Glimmer picked up the cat and the three of them headed to her room.  
"What should we name them?"  
"Catra?"  
"We're not naming our cat after our enemy Bow."  
"Adora any thoughts?"  
"Is, is there anything wrong with just calling them Cat?"  
"I mean no but"  
"What about Micah? After your dad?"  
"That sounds good."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! This is my first ever ao3 story so be nice :)


End file.
